L'éclat de ton ombre
by Melody05
Summary: "À travers la noirceur de l'ombre, qui cache la mer et les cieux, Une clarté blafarde et sombre, fait voir l'une et l'autre à nos yeux - Madeleine de Scudéry, Le Cabinet" RoYu's Week! Label SPPS.
1. Rêve

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Bonne année 2014 déjà! Même si je ne peux prévoir pour personne si elle sera bonne ou mauvaise, mais c'est la coutume. Enfin bref. Voici un petit recueil pour la Royu's Week organisée par la SPPS.**

**Premier thème : _Rêve_**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que ce thème m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'avais pas du tout d'inspiration, j'avais pourtant cherché pendant trois jours. M'enfin, le voilà quand même. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et bonne Royu week à tous C: !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rêve<strong>

Il y avait quelque chose d'assez étrange dans ce que l'on appelait communément _Rêve_. Ce mot qui n'avait finalement pas de sens, juste une connotation que l'on avait appris avec le temps à assimiler à quelque chose de beau, de merveilleux, quelque chose auquel on ne pouvait finalement pas toucher.

Yukino chérissait les rêves. Parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à la plonger dans un monde rempli de chimères merveilleuses, d'illusions parfaites, les seuls à lui faire oublier l'espace d'un instant qu'elle était seule. Ou du moins, qu'elle l'avait été.

La disparition d'un être cher laisse de profondes blessures, et physiques et psychologiques. Des souffrances qui ne peuvent être apaisées, parce qu'on ne veut pas oublier. Alors les rêves étaient une excellente alternative pour la jeune fille. L'échappatoire qui lui faisait oublier qu'elle n'avait plus personne au monde, la délicieuse oasis sur laquelle elle aurait aimé rester éternellement.

Les _rêves _lui avait un jour dit sa sœur, sont les reflets de l'âme, les perditions du subconscient. Le rideau se levait enfin pour laisser place à la pièce jouée par l'esprit et ses désirs les plus enfouis. Ils étaient aussi l'écho de la vision, les rêves étaient ce que l'on voyait, ce que l'on ressentait, ce que l'on croyait.

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'ivoire aimait rêver, pour pouvoir s'échapper et pouvoir enfin toucher les étoiles de ses pensées les plus enfouies. Mais cette nuit là, le sommeil ne venait pas, le rêve venait de s'effacer, laissant derrière lui la poussière dorée des étoiles de douces pensées.

Non, la jeune femme ne dormait pas. Tout simplement parce qu'elle s'inquiétait, son esprit n'arriver pas à s'apaiser et ne voulait en aucun cas laisser passer les rêves pour le calmer. Elle savait qu'elle était ridicule de se comporter ainsi, de se laisser troubler par la santé de ses compagnons alors qu'à Sabertooth, les sentiments amicaux n'existaient pas. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

La veille elle s'était fait une réflexion plutôt étrange, alors qu'elle observait discrètement les dragons jumeaux qui discutaient à une table. Ou plutôt, il aurait était plus juste de dire que l'un parlait et l'autre écoutait. Elle avait longuement étudié le dragon de l'ombre qui semblait perdu dans le lointain.

C'est alors qu'il avait intercepté son regard, et elle avait plongé dans son iris couleur rubis, couleur de sang. La jeune femme avait rougit avant de détourner ses yeux vers un point quelconque d'encrage, sans vraiment y faire attention. Ses yeux l'avaient troublée. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient effrayant, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait cru y déceler de la tristesse.

Un bruit fit sursauter la jeune femme qui était assise sur son lit, appuyé contre le mur qui le bordait, le regard perdu au dehors, alors que la nuit s'assombrissait encore. Certainement un bruit qui provenait d'une des chambres voisines, elle ne devait pas être la seule à ne pas trouver le sommeil, après tout, les grands jeux magiques approchaient, l'excitation était palpable.

Mais pas pour elle. Ce qui la préoccupait en réalité, c'était une simple question. Peut-être une question existentielle, ou juste une pure curiosité mal placée. Elle n'aurait su le dire.

Finalement. Qu'était réellement un Rêve ? Etait-ce quelque chose qui devait apporter du bonheur aux gens, leur rendre le sourire qu'ils auraient pu égarer en cours de route, éclairer quelques fois leurs routes assombrit par les nuages de la peine ? Yukino n'aurait vraiment su le définir.

Après tout c'était si abstrait, cela échappait aux hommes, ils ne se posaient pas vraiment de question sur ce sujet, parce qu'ils ne se demandaient pas comment cela était possible qu'ils continuent de respirer sans s'en rendre compte, parce qu'ils ne se préoccupaient pas de ce qui les maintenait en vie, ni de ce qui allait les tuer. Parce que le concept même de la vie n'avait rien de concret, la vie pouvait simplement être considérée comme une alternative à la mort après tout. Les gens ne veulent pas penser à ce qui les attends, ils savent qu'ils sont mortels, qu'un jour ils ne seront plus, alors ils s'en détournent. Et cela de plusieurs manières. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, ils vivaient tous pour oublier la mort. Alors peut-être que le rêve n'était qu'un détournement subtil de plus de la faucheuse aux yeux gorgés de sang.

Mais après tout, peu importait. Le rêve était le commun de l'humanité, parfois le cauchemar s'y substituait, mais jamais il n'anéantissait, toujours, les gens se relevaient.

Mais alors, la jeune femme se demandait, est que tout le monde pouvait réellement rêver ? Lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de Rogue, Yukino avait douté, douté de ce qu'elle avait appris d'elle-même, comme les autres l'avaient appris avant elle. Elle n'était plus tellement sûre qu'il était permis à tout le monde de rêver. De s'évader, s'échapper d'un quotidien qui de toute manière mènera à la mort.

Est-ce que le dragon de l'ombre pouvait lui aussi profiter d'un moment si infime de liberté ? La jeune fille en doutait fortement. Parce qu'il n'avait dans son regard, aucun, même pas un infime, éclat de bonheur qui y brillait.

C'était injuste. La jeune femme souffrait milles douleurs dans son cœur, parce qu'elle savait que lui ne laisserait pas la peine le submerger. Il n'avait pas le droit de rêver, parce qu'il était complice de la mort. L'ombre de sa magie, elle prenait le pas sur ses sentiments. La noirceur de l'obscurité se posait sur son cœur. Le sang de ses yeux noyait son âme dans la terreur, et le rêve le fuyait alors.

Les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel d'encre, la jeune femme eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Elle détestait cette sensation désagréable qui accompagnait les larmes lorsqu'elle les empêchés de prendre leur liberté. Sa gorge se desséchait, comme si les perles d'eau voulaient la torturer pour qu'elle les laisse enfin fuir. Alors elle toussa, et sa toux résonna contre les murs vides de rêves, dans la nuit vide de sens.

Peut-être qu'il lui suffisait alors de lui donner de l'éclat, de lui insuffler le rêve pour qu'enfin, ses yeux vides de lumières ne brillent pour illuminer l'ombre de son âme.

La jeune femme savait que c'était totalement futile de penser à des choses si insignifiantes. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi cet individu la préoccupait tant. Mais elle ne pouvait l'effacer, elle ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors elle allait essayer de l'approcher, essayer de l'aider, pour qu'enfin, le Rêve qui finalement, existait pour la Vie, chasse enfin la mort de ses yeux, la noirceur de son ombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il est toujours la bienvenue. Et à demain 8D!<strong>


	2. Faiblesse

**Je profite d'un peu de temps avant d'aller en cours pour poster le deuxième thème de cette week C:**

**Deuxième thème : _Faiblesse_**

**Celui-ci se penche sur le point de vue de Rogue ; en fait tous le recueil sera en alternance je pense. Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier, bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus court 8D Et bien sûr un grand coucou aux filles de la SPPS! Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Faiblesse<strong>

Il ne connaissait pas la faiblesse, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas faible. Il avait était éduqué de façon à ne jamais montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. On lui avait appris à être fort, à être le meilleur, à surpasser tous ses adversaires, tous ceux qui pourraient nuire à sa réussite.

Le dragon noir ne devait jamais faiblir. Sous aucun prétexte.

Lors de son arrivée à Sabertooth, ce sentiment de supériorité, de force implacable avait augmenté. Parce que dans cette guilde, personne ne connaissait la défaite, ils se pensaient tous infaillibles, prêt à tout pour gagner, prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice pour le pouvoir.

Lui et Sting avaient alors tout de suite étaient accueillis à bras ouverts. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas faible. Parce qu'ils avaient étaient éduqués comme des êtres forts. Des humains surpuissants.

Puis il l'avait vue. Elle n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à se faire remarquer. Elle n'était pas comme tous les autres. Son visage d'ange se perdait au milieu de l'avarice et du pouvoir qu'ils convoitaient tous.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue arriver pour la première fois, il avait eu de la peine pour elle. Cette frêle jeune femme si pure. Ses cheveux blancs immaculés, ces beaux yeux de bronze et son visage enfantin, elle paraissait si fragile, comme une poupée que l'on pourrait briser au moindre effleurement trop brusque.

Elle s'était présentée à cette guilde, des étoiles dans les yeux, un sourire rayonnant accroché aux lèvres. Elle avait apporté ce jour là une touche de gaieté dans cet univers impitoyable. Elle avait éclairé de sa beauté la pièce si sombre de noirceur. Elle avait surtout réussi à captiver les prunelles sanglantes du dragon solitaire.

Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait se faire lamentablement jeter à la porte, le maître l'avait gardée. Il l'avait mal jugé, ce corps si fragile comportait beaucoup de magie. Elle était sans aucun doute plus forte qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Rogue n'avait jamais prétendu être le meilleur, il n'avait jamais voulu écraser tous ceux qui se dressaient sur son passage. Il avait simplement suivi les ordres, simplement appliqué son éducation. Il avait pensé pendant longtemps être dépourvu de faiblesse, portant seulement la force et la destruction en son être. Parce que c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. Ce qu'on lui avait fait croire.

Mais le jour où cette jeune femme était apparue, ses convictions s'étaient évaporées. Peut-être que finalement il avait des faiblesses. Lui qui avait toujours réussi à se détacher de tout, à rester ancré dans un mutisme imperturbable, caché derrière les rideaux de magie qui s'étaient tissés autour de lui, lui qui pensait n'éprouver que de l'indifférence pour les gens qui l'entouraient, il s'était trompé.

Sa plus grande faiblesse était celle de s'être laisser ainsi tomber. Tomber d'amour pour celle qui partageait désormais son lit. Celle qui avait allumé la lumière qui sommeillait en lui, qui lui avait ouvert les yeux à travers la brume de noirceur derrière laquelle il s'était caché toute sa misérable vie.

Finalement, le grand dragon noir était faible, il n'était en aucun cas le surhomme qu'il pensait être, il n'était qu'un simple humain, éblouie par la beauté des étoiles, touché par la bonté de son âme à elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Noilà C: Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser des avis, critiques ou compliments d'ailleurs XD. <strong>


	3. Etoile

**Bien le bonjour! J'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, mais comme je ne pense pas pouvoir le poster plus tard, je le fais maintenant.**

**Donc voici le troisième thème de la RoYu Week, que j'apprécie vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir, et merci de lire également 8D**

**Troisième thème : _Etoile_**

**Petit coucou aux filles de la SPPS, et surtout à Aeliheart qui meurt quelque part sans le net *PAN***

**Bonne lecture C:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Etoile<strong>

La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant quelques heures. Le ciel s'était transformé en un océan d'encre où l'on avait l'impression de pouvoir se perdre, avalé par les abysses de l'univers.

Yukino prenait l'air sur l'un des balcons du palais de Crocus. La brise fraîche du soir venant caresser ses joues rosées par l'alcool. Ils avaient réussi. Le monde avait était sauvé, le futur protégé. _Il est hors de danger. _Les pensées de la jeune femme ne cessait de se tourner vers celui qui avait était la cause de tout leur malheur. Ils avaient failli périr par la faute de cet homme du futur. Cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas si bien que cela au fond, mais cet homme qui ne lui ressemblait en aucun point dans ce présent.

L'air léger vint soulever une mèche de ses cheveux blancs qui chatouilla son nez aquilin. Souriant et chassant l'invitée incongrue, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Aucune couche de nuage ne venait voguait sur les flots d'encre noir, laissant alors apparaître les billes d'argent qui parsemaient le fond de cet océan. Il était rare de pouvoir voir un tel spectacle dans la ville de Crocus. Souvent le ciel n'était pas assez pur pour laisser apercevoir les astres chaleureux de la nuit.

Le sourire aux lèvres elle se perdait à contempler la beauté de ces sourires brillants qui fleurissaient dans le ciel. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de pouvoir contempler ainsi quelque chose à laquelle on ne pouvait accéder mais qui décelait toute la beauté du monde. Parce que finalement, les étoiles étaient les admiratrices de la Terre, elles étaient simple spectatrice, délicieuses contemplatrices de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait avoir non plus. Alors elles reflétaient la beauté qu'elles voyaient en chaque particule vivante qui se trouvait sur ce sol qu'elles auraient aimé toucher, comme Yukino aurait voulu effleurer ne serait-ce qu'une seule bille d'argent doré qui côtoyait la lune.

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres roses de gloss que lui avait obligé à porter Kagura. Elle aimerait vraiment pouvoir toucher de ses doigts fins ce qui paraissait si proche et pourtant si lointain. Et si elle devenait une étoile à son tour, peut-être pourrait elle retrouver sa sœur grâce à ses ailes d'or que les étoiles formeraient autour d'elle.

Alors que la jeune femme levait son bras vers le ciel pour attraper les rayons d'espoirs de la lune et de ses filles, un frisson la parcourut. Le froid mordait ses avants bras, et elle pensa qu'en effet elle n'avait pas la meilleure tenue pour rester au dehors dans le froid nocturne.

La jeune femme soupira alors de désespoir et tenta de se réchauffer en se frictionnant les bras de façon à transmettre de la chaleur dans son corps. Une présence derrière elle la fit alors sursauter. Quelque chose de chaud se posa alors sur ses épaules, la figeant complètement dans la nuit étoilée, observée par les astres de l'univers.

La jeune femme se retourna en prenant soin de retenir les pans de la veste sur ses épaules. Une veste noire, une veste d'homme. La jeune femme rougit légèrement face cet acte de gentillesse à son égard. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna complètement pour remercier la personne qui lui avait offert de la chaleur, elle fit face au vide. Balayant le balcon du regard, elle aperçut quelqu'un à l'autre bout, sa silhouette se découpant dans l'obscurité. Elle n'aurait pu dire qui était cette personne mais elle ne doutait pas que la veste lui appartenait.

Prudemment elle s'approcha de lui pour le remercier lorsque son regard sanglant, illuminé par la lumière qui fusait par la porte fenêtre, rencontra ses yeux de bronze. Yukino rougit furieusement en reconnaissant le visage de Rogue.

« Je…Pardon. Tenez. »

Extrêmement gênée, la jeune femme détourna son regard de celui insistant et détaillant de son ancien compagnon de guilde. Elle lui tendit la veste qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'attraper.

« Désolé pour ce que l'on t'a fait. Tu ne méritais pas ça.

- Je…Non ! Je…C'est moi qui m'excuse d'avoir était aussi minable. »

Baissant la tête, la jeune femme se rappela avec amertume ce moment d'humiliation où elle s'était mise à nue devant tous ses anciens compagnons. Des larmes se frayèrent malgré elles un chemin devant ses prunelles de bronze, troublant ainsi sa vue.

« Je déteste l'odeur des larmes. »

Yukino bafouilla quelques excuses en fixant obstinément le bas de sa robe, car elle ne pouvait voir ses pieds. Elle se sentit affreusement ridicule et se gifla mentalement de paraître encore une fois aussi faible devant cet homme. Cet homme qu'elle avait vu devenir un être affreux sans aucune pitié. Mais aussi cet homme qui l'air de rien faisait attention à elle.

« Je n'aimais pas les étoiles. Leur luminosité me faisait mal aux yeux. Mais aujourd'hui, je les trouve belle. »

Yukino leva la tête. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Rogue parler autant, la première fois qu'il livrait une partie de lui-même à quelqu'un autre que Sting. La jeune femme l'observa, lui-même en train de plonger dans l'océan tacheté d'or et d'argent.

Approuvant silencieusement les paroles du brun ténébreux, elle s'approcha de lui et vint se poser à ses côtés, rivant elle aussi les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Et elle sentit son bas ventre répandre une douce chaleur dans son corps. Parce qu'elle aimait regarder les étoiles. Mais surtout, parce qu'elle aimait les observer avec lui. Celui qui jamais ne ressemblerait à l'être du futur. Celui à qui, son cœur appartenait.

Et les Etoiles sourirent face à la beauté des humains et la force de leurs sentiments.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi j'en ai eu pour l'écrire. Encore merci pour votre attention et vos commentaires, et à demain 8D<strong>

**Melody05 qui s'en va faire un gros devoir de Physique Chimie T_T *PAN***


	4. Peur

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai essayé de poster vite fait ce matin avant d'aller en cours, mais allez savoir pourquoi, le site faisait des caprices et ne voulait pas me connecter ._. Enfin bref.**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remercier pour vos review et j'en suis désolée, j'ai privilégié mes maths à vrai dire XD. Donc un grand merci à tous déjà! Vous me faites toujours très plaisir 8D**

**Ensuite, j'ai pris du retard dans mes lectures, mais je vais arranger ça au plus vite D8**

**Et enfin voici le quatrième thème, je l'aime un peu moins que celui d'avant, et à vrai dire je me suis un peu égarée, je suis désolée D8 J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

**Quatrième thème : _Peur_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Peur<strong>

La peur personne ne pouvait s'y souscrire. Elle était là, autour de nous, semblable à un arbre que l'on croiserait chaque jour en suivant éternellement un même chemin. La peur est crainte de tous, complice de la faucheuse, sœur des cauchemars, elle ne reçoit pas l'amour que les gens portent à de beaux rêves scintillants. Certains tentent de l'oublier, ils ne se focalisent pas sur ce qui leur parait laid, ils tentent d'oublier ce qui les effraie. Et pourtant, cette peur est là pour les faire avancer, les grandir, les faire évoluer. Parce que la peur est régissante du futur. Même si les gens vivent pour oublier leur mort. Parce qu'ils sont conscient que ce qui les attends est la fin. Parce qu'on leur a toujours dit que toute chose avait une fin après tout, les bonnes comme les mauvaises, les belles comme les laides. La vie n'était que le détournement têtu de la conscience des personnes, du réel but de tout cela.

Chaque particule de vie, chaque atome qui constituait ce monde naissait à partir d'un Rien, et ce Rien évoluait, devenait un Tout. Puis le temps qui était finalement si abstrait, c'était quelque chose que personne n'avait cherché à comprendre, une chose déjà établie que personne n'avait cherché à contester, parce que personne n'aurait su pourquoi il aurait fallut changer ce quelque chose. Alors ce temps faisait son travail, le Tout subissait alors les contraintes de ce monde si friable, de ces vérités si changeantes, la peur de la mort opérait enfin sur cet être qui savait pertinemment ce qui lui arriverait, mais qui avait tenté par tout les moyens de l'oublier en vivant, encore, encore, et encore, se détournant de son tragique sort. De Tout, la faucheuse venait le cueillir et effeuillait ses pétales pour qu'il redevienne un Rien.

L'Hiver venait tout juste de disparaître, laissant place à la saison du renouveau. Le printemps venait à peine d'éclore, exposant alors les bourgeons qui n'attendaient que leur heure pour rentrer dans le ballet de la douceur. Le vent légèrement frais ravivait l'éclat de la nature qui renaissait enfin.

Les oiseaux avaient fait leur apparition, chantant leurs douces mélodies au monde qui se redécouvrait. Ce monde qui revivait. Mais cela n'était possible que grâce à la saison redoutée, celle qui n'apportait que froid et désolation pour certains alors qu'elle faisait virevolter des milliers de flocons de joie dans les yeux des autres. Le printemps n'avait lieu d'être que si sa sœur intervenait, ainsi la terre se désaltérait de la fonte des délicats flocons blancs pour se rafraîchir et renaître enfin.

Rogue n'aimait pas particulièrement le printemps. Cela le laisser totalement indifférent, de même que pour les autres saisons. Elles étaient là et défilaient au grès du temps qui passe, rien ni personne n'aurait pu faire changer cela, tout comme personne ne pouvait arrêter le temps.

Ces choses si futiles qui restaient finalement très abstraites, car personne n'avait la même notion du temps, les heures ne défilaient pas de la même manière dans le monde entier, les saisons différaient, l'homme lui seul avait mis des noms sur les choses, instauré des règles à un monde changeant.

Alors Rogue s'en fichait éperdument, il pouvait être touché par le chant des oiseaux, bercé par la mélodie du vent, mais il n'avait pas d'avis concret sur quelque chose d'abstrait.

Le mouvement régulier du train en revanche, il pouvait affirmer qu'il ne supportait pas cela. Finalement il n'avait pas vraiment choisi d'apprécier ou non cette chose fumante qui les trimballait à travers les pays, mais il devait faire avec. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dormir comme son coéquipier qui pour échapper au mal des transports prenait une bonne dose de calmant qui le faisait roupiller, mais lui avait choisi de combattre cela par lui-même.

Peut-être pas le meilleur des choix en effet, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait accepter de baisser sa garde alors que son meilleur ami dormait à poings fermés, affalé sur la banquette en face de lui, Lector roulé en boule sur le ventre.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer sur le haut le cœur qu'il arrivait difficilement à maîtriser. Etre un chasseur de dragon n'avait pas que des avantages, tout un art de devoir s'empêcher de vomir, il avait eu de l'entraînement maintenant, avec toutes les missions qui les avaient obligés à prendre le train ou autre véhicule en mouvement.

Frosch qui avait pris place sur ses genoux bougea pendant son sommeil, ce qui fit sourire le dragon de l'ombre qui caressa distraitement la tête de cette dernière. La mission c'était extrêmement bien déroulé et ils étaient tous épuisés. Leur jeune apprentie ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Sting et Rogue avaient toujours eu l'habitude de faire leurs missions ensemble, parce qu'ils étaient plus forts à deux, mais surtout parce qu'ils étaient amis, coéquipiers, frères de cœur peut-être. Ils n'avaient jamais pris personne d'autres dans leur équipe, jamais. Et pourtant, cette fois ci, ils avaient décidés de l'emmener avec eux. Cette jeune femme qui venait à peine d'arriver à la guilde. Cette constellationniste un peu timide et extrêmement maladroite. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à parler d'elle à Sting, à l'inciter à la prendre avec eux pour une mission. Peut-être lui avait-elle fait pitié, à faire des missions minables, enfin le mot était tout à fait relatif étant donné qu'à Sabertooth, seulement les meilleurs demandes, les plus périlleuses et offrantes étaient retenues, mais comparé aux autres, elle ne prenait que les déchets dont personne ne voulait. Il avait peut-être eu peur que cet ange se brise en continuant ainsi à partir seule au péril de sa vie, recouverte de blessures à chaque fois qu'elle revenait.

Rogue ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne pensait à ces choses là que pour elle. Sabertooth n'était pas une guilde où l'on avait le droit de créer des liens amicaux si forts qu'on donnerait sa vie pour sauver celle d'un autre. Sabertooth était une guilde froide sans aucune compassion. Alors pourquoi lui, le dragon de l'ombre, impassible en toute circonstance, indifférent aux autres, tenait-il tellement à prendre la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avec eux ?

« Hum…N…Non…Piti…é »

Le brun cessa un instant de se concentrer sur son envie de vomir pour la faire disparaître et se tourna vers la jeune femme à ses côtés qui gémissait dans son sommeil. Son visage pâle était bercé par les rayons du soleil printanier qui tapait sur les carreaux de la fenêtre. Ses cheveux blancs comme les flocons de l'hiver semblaient accrocher les rayons de lumière dans leur fils fins, éblouissant le dragon de l'ombre de sa pureté. Le visage de la jeune femme exprimait la douleur, la peine, mais surtout, ses traits fins reflétaient la peur. Une peur qui avait l'air de la ronger de l'intérieur.

La peur il connaissait. Quoiqu'il puisse affirmer, ce que son entourage pouvait penser ou dire de lui, la peur était sans cesse à ses côtés. Elle violait ses pensées, partageait son lit, le suivait où qu'il aille. Elle s'était vicieusement insinuée dans son cœur le jour où il avait appris à maîtriser la magie de l'ombre. Parce que la peur se cachait dans le noir, elle n'attendait même plus que la nuit tombe pour noircir les pensées du brun aux yeux sanglants. Alors il avait appris à vivre avec elle, à la considérer comme une partie de son être dont il ne pourrait de toute manière pas se défaire. Il la maîtrisait. Pour le moment en tout cas, elle était sous son emprise, de maîtresse cruelle elle était devenue esclave. Mais il viendrait certainement un jour où l'esclave se rebellerait, reprendrait le dessus et le ferait sombrer.

Le train amorça un virage qui fit basculer la jeune fille de son côté. Sa tête blanche dodelina quelque peu avant qu'elle ne tombe avec légèreté sur l'épaule du brun qui sentit ses sens s'affoler. La jeune femme continuait de gémir et semblait se débattre dans son sommeil agité. Dardant un regard sur son coéquipier qui pionçait en face d'eux en ronflant, pour vérifier qu'il dormait à poings fermés, Rogue avança sa main vers la jeune femme et la posa sur ses cheveux. Ils étaient incroyablement doux et il commença à passer sa main au travers.

Les traits de la jeune femme se détendirent alors que son souffle devenait à nouveau régulier.

Rogue regarda alors par la fenêtre du train, des pétales valsaient dans le vent, certains s'écrasant sur la vitre du véhicule, s'accrochant comme si leur vie en dépendait. La peur devait les dévorer, mais ils restaient fiers ces pétales, profitant encore de leurs derniers instants avant d'être éjecté par la vitesse de l'engin.

Personne ne pouvait échapper à la peur, c'était un fait, mais lui avait appris à la dresser, à la chasser lorsqu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, parce qu'autrement, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais devenu aussi fort qu'il l'était aujourd'hui, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire face à la moitié des choses auxquelles il avait participé. La peur était en lui, comme tous les êtres humains. Il ne faisait pas exception à la règle, et la jeune Yukino non plus.

La peur était peut-être invaincue, mais elle n'était pas invincible. La force des liens, le soutien d'une présence, la douceur d'une caresse, la fraîcheur de quelques murmures, la peur était alors elle-même assaillie par le sentiment qu'elle distribuait. Et alors elle se cachait. Elle reviendrait. Toujours. Mais peut importe, Rogue savait déjà comment l'apprivoiser, et il ferait en sorte d'être le soutien de la jeune femme qui dormait profondément sur son épaule pendant le trajet.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, en espérant que vous ayez aimé votre lecture. Merci encore pour tout vos gentils commentaires qui m'encouragent à poster encore XD! A demain C:<strong>


	5. Cicatrices

**Voici donc le 5ème thème de la semaine. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, au début j'en étais fière, mais après avoir écrit Apocalypse hier, je le trouve fade *PAN*. Enfin j'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même.**

**Cinquième thème : _Cicatrices_**

**Je tiens aussi à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire le tri pour répondre à celles auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, je suis vraiment désolée T_T Mais encore une fois, un grand merci à tous !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cicatrices<strong>

Yukino resta un long moment devant la porte d'entrée de la nouvelle guilde de Sabertooth. Elle n'avait qu'avec elle que sa petite valise, qui comportait ses seules affaires personnelles. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'intégrer la puissante guilde des tigres à dent de sabre, elle avait décidait de ne garder que le nécessaire. Parce qu'en faisant ce choix, elle essayait de se débarrasser de la douleur que la perte de sa sœur avait laissé. Elle avait tenté de gommer la peine qui recouvrait les plis de son cœur. Elle avait tenté d'effacer les larmes de chagrins qui dégoulinaient sur le fond rose de ses joues.

Elle se souvenait d'ailleurs du jour où elle avait pris la décision de faire partie d'une guilde. Elle avait longuement hésité, car finalement, les guildes étaient nombreuses, malgré leur petit nombre. Mais ce qu'elle avait cherché à ce moment là, c'était le pouvoir. Elle avait voulu devenir plus forte, pour sécher les larmes de son cœur, plus puissante, pour panser les blessures de son être, le contact, pour oublier sa solitude. Alors Sabertooth avait attiré son regard. La guilde qui se faisait un nom parmi les plus puissante de Fiore, celle qui avait effacé avec le temps les lettres de Fairy Tail de l'esprit des gens.

Aujourd'hui, après avoir subit la pire des humiliations par cette même guilde qu'elle avait tant voulu intégrer, par ces gens qu'elle avait tant rêver pourvoir côtoyer, elle revenait vers eux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi finalement. Après tout, elle avait eu l'embarras du choix, ils lui avaient tous ouverts leurs bras, pour la première fois de sa vie, les gens s'étaient battus pour elle, elle, la pauvre Yukino qui avait perdu sa sœur, la jeune femme minable qui avait encore de l'espoir après tant d'années. Mais elle avait cordialement refusé toutes leur demande, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur gonflé d'un bonheur si grand qu'il en était douloureux.

Sting s'était alors excusé du comportement que la guilde avait eu avec elle, la jeune femme aurait pu penser qu'il avait dit ça parce qu'il était ivre, mais la sincérité qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux, mais aussi dans ceux de tous les autres membres, l'avait convaincue. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les voir ainsi, ses anciens camarades de guilde avaient l'air d'avoir changés. Peut-être parce qu'enfin ils étaient libres de leurs pensées, libre d'agir à leur convenance, sans avoir peur d'échouer, sans avoir peur d'être humilié.

Ses yeux troublés par les larmes avaient alors captés les iris rouges du dragon de l'ombre. Il avait l'air profondément désolé, et lui avait sourit discrètement. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle pouvait observer cette expression sur le visage de son ancien camarade, et ce sourire qu'il lui offrait lui avait agréablement plu, laissant des picotements sur ses joues déjà rosies par les larmes de joie.

La jeune femme soupira avant de poser sa main sur le bâtant de la guilde des Sabertooth. Un tiraillement dans son estomac lui fit douter un instant de son choix. Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée sur la sincérité qu'elle avait pensé lire dans leurs yeux, peut-être se moquaient-ils tout simplement d'elle. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que la blessure de son cœur se rouvre, que son pauvre petit organe saigne encore des larmes.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, mais les rayons mutins de l'astre venaient déjà flatter l'épiderme nu de la jeune femme qui pensa à sa sœur. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel où la lune et les étoiles finissaient de disparaître, comme effacés du tableau par les pointes de bleus pâles qu'on venait attoucher ici et là pour accompagner le jaune trop éblouissant d'un astre qu'on ne pouvait atteindre ni comprendre réellement. Sa soeur aimait les étoiles aussi, d'après ce que la jeune femme se souvenait. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait voulu à tout pris devenir constellationniste, c'était sa manière à elle de se rapprocher de quelque chose qui avait disparu, qui avait laissé les blessures s'ouvrir sans donner le remède pour les cautériser.

Alors que Yukino hésitait encore à pousser la porte, une main se posa sur la sienne, une présence humaine se plaçant derrière elle, à une distance tout de même raisonnable. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs sursauta avant qu'un chat au costume de grenouille ne vienne voler à la hauteur de ses yeux de bronze, qu'elle plissa pour faire face à l'agression du soleil.

« Je pense que tu devrais entrer.

- Frosch le pense aussi ! »

La constellationniste sourit face à l'engouement du jeune exceed qui l'avait toujours apprécié plus que les autres membres. Cette façon de parler, cette manière de se prendre pour une grenouille l'avait toujours amusée, et elle était heureuse de le revoir, aussi près d'elle, aussi content qu'elle.

Quand au jeune homme qui avait posé nonchalamment sa main sur la sienne, la bloquant ainsi entre la porte et son corps, elle était si heureuse de l'entendre enfin parler comme si plus rien ne pesait sur lui, comme si aucune menace ne pouvait l'empêcher de simplement dire quelque mots de camaraderies à ses compagnons. Parce que finalement, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler réellement, même lors de leurs missions communes ils n'échangeaient que de banales paroles, jamais plus que le nécessaire. Et pourtant en entrant à Sabertooth elle avait tellement espéré trouver de la compagnie, trouver du réconfort auprès de personnes avec qui elle pourrait parler d'autre chose que son chagrin.

Et aujourd'hui, Rogue était là, sa main tiède posée sur la sienne, comme une promesse silencieuse de soutien, utilisant ses cordes vocales délicieusement rauques, pour l'encourager. La jeune femme se sentit encore une fois rougir, même si Rogue semblait se maintenir à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas l'effrayer, sa proximité lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Son cœur battait affreusement vite et elle était sure que Rogue s'en était aperçut, mais tenta d'en faire abstraction.

La jeune femme aux cheveux épurés avait eu le cœur qui saignait à cause de la disparition de sa sœur aînée qu'elle aimait tant. Elle avait souffert mille torture psychologiques en s'imposant elle-même le poids de sa maladresse, de son incompétence, brisant ses espoirs, effritant son courage. Elle avait eu mal, mais il y avait eu Natsu. Alors elle s'était relevé, pour garder la tête haute, elle avait tentée d'oublier. Mais ses plaies étaient restés ouvertes, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le remède pour les soigner, jamais eu la bonne personne pour l'aider.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, cette main sur la sienne semblait effacer son chagrin, suturer ses plaies avec adresse, comme si l'ombre du jeune homme s'introduisait dans son corps fissuré pour recoller les morceaux qui la déchiraient de l'intérieur. Parce qu'il lui avait tendu la main, parce qu'il avait croisé son regard le jour de son arrivé, ou peut-être parce que leur magie s'intriguaient mutuellement, tout comme le ciel noir d'encre accueillait en son sein les perles brillantes de pureté, parsemant la noirceur d'une touche de douceur éclatante. Peut-être que c'était grâce à tout cela que la jeune femme se sentait bien en cet instant. Alors elle voulut le remercier, parce qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle avait grandit, et qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit là pour elle, même si ses gestes n'étaient peut-être pas volontaires.

Maladroitement elle tenta de se retourner, enlevant agilement la main de dessous la sienne qui resta sur le battant de la porte. Les iris sanglants du jeune homme respiraient le calme et son visage paraissait totalement serein, et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui était heureuse de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir changé.

Après un long moment d'hésitation la jeune fille se décida à le serrer dans ses bras, cachant ses joues rouges pivoines dans sa veste noire.

Le vent siffla à travers les branches des arbres, flattant les feuilles avec habileté, les tentant, les séduisant pour les faire chuter dans ses bras. Quelques oiseaux sifflotaient une mélodie qu'eux seuls étaient capable de comprendre, mais dont chacun pouvait saisir la beauté de la fluidité de leur notes.

Frosch n'avait rien dit. Il avait cessé de voleter et s'était posé aux pieds de son maître. Il observait simplement la scène qui se déroulait au dessus de lui, souriant bêtement en s'empêchant de faire un quelconque commentaire. Rogue avait maladroitement posé sa main gauche sur ses cheveux éblouissants de pureté, et son autre main avait glissé de sa position initiale sur le battant pour soutenir la jeune femme par la taille. La prise de cette dernière sur son cou était aussi maladroite que la sienne, elle ne devait même pas se rendre compte de sa force, mais elle avait de la poigne cette petite. Rogue rit légèrement de la situation plus que gênante dans laquelle jamais il n'aurait pu penser être.

Yukino leva la tête surprise et rit à son tour, puis elle chuchota un « Merci » à l'attention du brun, avant de s'en éloigner un peu trop vite. La pauvre trébucha et poussa le battant de la porte en tombant. Résultat elle se retrouva fesses contre terre à l'intérieur de la guilde, rouge de honte.

« Yukino ! Pourquoi faire une entrée aussi fracassante ? Tu comptes me voler la vedette ? »

La voix de Sting lui parvint alors qu'elle tentait de se cacher derrière ses mains. Il avait peut-être toujours le même ton séducteur qu'avant, mais quelque chose avait, elle en était certaine changé dans son attitude.

Rogue lui tendit alors la main, l'invitant à la prendre du regard, pour l'aider à se relever. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Ils avaient tous changé. Parce qu'il avaient tous du soigner les mêmes blessures de guerre, tous du partager les mêmes angoisses, les mêmes joies. Et c'est aussi ensemble qu'ils avaient réussi à cicatriser.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, verdict? Merci pour votre lecture et à demaiiiin C:<strong>


	6. Apocalypse

**Passage express du matin C: Voici le sixième thème qui n'a pas était une mince affaire. J'ai galéré pour trouver une idée, je n'étais absolument pas inspirée ._. M'enfin, me voici avec presque 2 K au final *PAN***

**Je voulais encore une fois vous remercier pour vos reviews, auxquelles je prendrais le temps de répondre ce weekend , parce que je manque cruellement de temps, il en va de même pour ce que je lis c'est abominable T_T Donc un grand MERCI à tous!**

**Sixième thème**** : _Apocalypse_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apocalypse<strong>

La saveur du sang est particulière. Reconnaissable entre toutes, si l'on faisait boire ce liquide poisseux, fraîchement versé, à une personne dont la vision aurait été à jamais perdue, nulle doute qu'elle aurait reconnu la substance rouge.

Le goût métallisé de ce fer pourpre coulant à flot dans les sillons du corps. Sans jamais y avoir goûté, l'on connaît pourtant la sensation que procure le sang sur les papilles, dans les méandres de la gorge, à cause de son odeur âcre.

Le sang partout s'étend. La mort frappant encore.

Le spectacle d'un champ macabre se jouait devant ses yeux couleurs rubis, ses iris gorgés de sangs, des yeux démoniaques, un regard maudit. Rogue se tenait debout, au milieu de cadavres, de pauvres monceau de corps que la vie avait quitté, tendant les bras vers sa consoeur aux mains ensanglantées, aux crocs acérés.

L'odeur de la mort flottait dans l'air s'imprégnant insidieusement dans les narines, les poumons, les tréfonds de l'âme du jeune homme qui ne faisait plus aucun geste au milieu de cette boucherie.

Dragon de l'ombre qu'il était. Pourfendeur des créatures légendaires qu'il devait être. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'avait rien fait.

Rogue devait être là depuis un moment. Seulement debout, les pieds baignant dans le liquide rouge qui ne cessait de s'échapper vicieusement des corps désarticulés qui jonchaient un sol peut-être un peu trop dur pour qu'ils dorment paisiblement. Le long sommeil qui les attendait avait du être enclenché douloureusement, leurs âmes coupées en un instant. Ils n'avaient certainement pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, et sur le moment, ils n'avaient pas du s'en soucier.

Rogue les avait regardé se faire décimer, broyer et briser par la force de ces bêtes bien trop puissantes. Ils n'avaient fait qu'écraser des insectes sur leur route, après tout qui se soucierait de vérifier à chaque pas, chaque centimètre de terre, pour être sûr de ne rien anéantir ? Ne serait-ce que la vie d'un simple grain de poussière.

Rogue n'avait pas compris la raison de tout ce carnage. Tout c'était passé si subitement. Les créatures légendaires, les frères et sœurs de sa mère de magie, ils étaient apparus et avaient simplement balayer leur nouveau territoire.

Personne ne s'y était attendu. Personne n'y avait était préparé.

Il avait le regard voilé d'incompréhension, mais aussi très certainement de peur, la peur de cette odeur si âcre, qui laissait flâner sur sa langue le goût des perles de sang. Il pouvait sentir le liquide sur sa langue comme s'il eut était en train de vider les corps sans âmes, de les drainer des dernières gouttes de leur vitalité. Cette impression si désagréable lui arracha un haut le cœur qu'il ne put refreiner.

Il tomba à terre, laissant libre court à son malaise. Vomissant ses tripes sur les cadavres qui le fixaient sans vitalité de leurs yeux restés ouverts de surprise. Rogue connaissait l'odeur du sang par cœur, il avait lui-même eu l'occasion d'ôter la vie. Cette vie qu'il avait eu tant de mal à effacer de son cœur emplis d'ombre. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, elle le lui avait demandé d'elle-même. Alors il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait soufflé la flamme si faible de la vie. Mais elle n'avait pas souffert. Skyadrum était partie l'esprit apaisé, laissant sa vie à son fils.

Mais eux, eux, ils avaient souffert, ils avaient hurlés, apeurés, désespérés, résignés. Certains s'étaient sûrement déchirer les cordes vocales, savourant déjà le goût si prononcé du sang dans les profondeurs de leur gorge. Des giclés sortant quelque fois de leur bouches grandes ouvertes par l'effarement. Eux, ils n'avaient pas choisis ce qui leur était arrivé.

Tentant de reprendre un peu de contenance, Rogue s'essuya la bouche d'un mouvement furtif de la manche. Mais le bout de tissus ne fit qu'accentuer son mal être, il était imprégné de l'odeur de la mort, imbibait du liquide poisseux qui appartenait sûrement à un inconnu. Peut-être à la femme qui semblait le fixer obstinément, lui demandant silencieusement de la sauver. Ou alors à l'enfant qui gisait à ses côtés, son petit corps recroquevillé sur lui-même, le sang dégoulinant de son petit crâne où ses cheveux blonds s'entremêlaient à cause de la substance poisseuse.

A vrai dire il n'en savait rien, peut-être qu'une partie de ce sang lui appartenait après tout. Après avoir délicatement offert la paix, en fermant ses grands yeux apeurés, à la jeune femme à côté de laquelle il s'était agenouillé, Rogue se releva, titubant sur ses jambes blessées par le combat.

Quelque chose lui traversa alors l'esprit. Il fallait à tous prix qu'il les retrouve. Frosch et lui avaient du se séparer dans le tumulte de la bataille qui avait fait rage. Il avait perdu sa trace et avait baissé sa garde, de telle manière qu'il avait du assister, impuissant au massacre de la population qui gisait désormais à ses pieds. Il ne connaissait même pas l'identité de ses personnes, alors que par sa faute, ils avaient péris.

Mais Frosh n'était pas le seul à avoir disparu. Finalement, il ne savait absolument pas où étaient les autres. Ses camardes de guilde mais aussi ceux des autres guildes. Il n'aurait su dire où ils se trouvaient tous, et son odorat surpuissant ne lui était d'aucune aide à ce moment précis. Il n'avait que l'odeur du sang, de la mort, des larmes et de la peur, dans ses narines qui accentuaient l'horreur de la scène.

Dardant un dernier regard sur le morbide spectacle qui venait de finir, laissant le rideau de sang se baisser pour marquer la fin de la pièce, Rogue commença à avancer parmi les cadavres. Prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les corps, il se fraya un chemin pour sortir de là. Malgré la protection que lui offrait ses bottes, le sang s'étaient infiltré dans ses chaussures, baignant ses pieds dans l'humidité du liquide collant. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque pas, il s'enfonçait d'avantage dans les marées morbides de la mort.

Finalement, le malaise commençait petit à petit à s'effacer, ces personnes, il ne les connaissait pas, ne les avait jamais vu. Ils étaient justes là, à ses pieds, continuant de jouer les inconnus à ses yeux, se fondant dans la masse informe de cadavre sanglant. Mais ça ne le touchait plus. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête pour le moment, c'était de retrouver ses camarades.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se lier avec les autres, sans jamais vraiment l'avoir souhaiter par ailleurs, il voulait simplement pouvoir voir leur visage, s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous vivants.

Frosch. Sting. Lector. Yukino…

Il n'avait jamais compris cette compassion, cet intérêt qu'il portait à la jeune constellationniste, mais il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de la savoir morte. Peut-être parce que finalement, elle ressemblait énormément à Frosch, elle était fragile, innocente et adorable. Elle gardait toujours un sourire en coin, une fierté éblouissante, un regard nostalgique. Elle était semblable aux étoiles si belles et brillantes et pourtant si lointaines et inaccessibles.

Un rugissement se fit entendre au loin. Les bêtes avaient du avoir assez de sang pour le moment, elles devaient certainement se chercher un endroit pour dormir tels les monstres qu'elles étaient, sans avoir aucun scrupules ni remords, ne se souciant même plus de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Avançant au travers des rues en ruines de la ville de Crocus, Rogue essaya de repérer une odeur familière parmi celle de mort qui flottait, n'importe laquelle aurait fait l'affaire, bien qu'il espérait tomber sur ceux qui occupaient son esprit.

Son cœur rata un battement l'espace d'un instant. C'était une sensation très désagréable, il avait l'impression que son organe avait chuté dans son abdomen, pour vite revenir à sa place et continuer à irriguer le liquide vital qui s'écoulait autour de lui comme si c'était insignifiant.

Frosch. C'était lui. Malgré l'odeur du sang, il avait réussi à percevoir l'infime présence de son exceed, son fidèle compagnon. Mais il n'était pas seul, une délicate odeur fruité flottait à ses côtés, mélangée à l'odeur salée des larmes, baignée dans le métal sanglant. Ils étaient là. Si proches et pourtant paraissant si loin. Comme les étoiles qui voguaient dans le ciel à la nuit tombée. Mais cette étoile là semblait brisée.

Le bruit des sanglots siffla à ses oreilles, affolant son cœur, déformant son visage si impassible par l'anxiété. Il reconnaissait cette voix, et il avait peur de comprendre la raison des perles salées, du chagrin âcre qui s'en découlait.

Ses cheveux si blancs et éclatant paraissaient ternes, la poussière des ruines semblait ne plus vouloir se détacher de la pureté qui leur était refusé, qui leur était obstinément opposé. Quelques mèches étaient collées par le sang, créant des reflets rouges dans ses cheveux reflétant d'habitude l'innocence. Ses épaules ensanglantées étaient secouées de par les sanglots, et peut-être quelques frissons à cause de sa tenue légère éraflée. Elle était de dos à lui mais elle semblait tenir quelque chose dans ses bras.

_**Panique. Peur. Désespoir. Anéantissement.**_

« Yukino… »

Il n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment finalement, il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte à quel point l'odeur du sang avait asséché sa gorge, laissant de vagues sons rauques sortir de sa gorge.

La jeune femme sursauta de surprise et se retourna avec une douloureuse lenteur. Son teint livide fit paniquer Rogue, qui se doutait fortement de la raison qui la rendait aussi mal en point. Il pouvait percevoir les battements de son cœur, si faibles, si lents. Il aurait même pu percevoir le bruit des gouttelettes pourpres s'écraser sur la pierre froide sur laquelle elle était assise. L'étoile commençait à s'effacer, comme les astres lumineux qui disparaissent au petit matin.

« Je…J..Tell…ment…déso… »

La jeune femme semblait puiser dans ses dernières ressources, luttant pour que les sons sortes des méandres de son corps, pour passer la barrière de ses lèvres pâles, affreusement sèches, douloureusement mortes. Rogue sentit son cœur s'accélérer encore plus, la peur s'insinuant dans chaque particule de son être.

Ses grands yeux de bronze étaient étrangement voilés, plus aucun éclat n'y brillait, plus aucun sourire ne venait fleurir aux coins de ses lèvres. Les larmes continuaient encore de rouler sur ses joues si pâles, souillées par le sang. Elle se tourna vers Rogue pour lui montrer une petite boule de poil ensanglantée. La capuche de son costume de grenouille avait disparu, arrachée, déchirée par la bataille.

Rogue tenta par tous les moyens d'entendre les battements de son petit cœur, même infime, mais il savait déjà la réponse qu'il attendait. Le désespoir le poussait simplement à se raccrocher à n'importe quoi, à ne rien lâcher pour ne pas souffrir. Il sentit ses membres se contracter, alors que la jeune fille commençait à ne plus tenir droit.

« Ro…gue…Pa…P…don »

Il tomba à terre en même temps que la jeune femme. Son corps si fragile s'affaissant sur lui-même, laissant tomber son petit protégé que la vie avait quitté depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'il fixait obstinément les deux corps devant lui, ces deux corps qui n'étaient plus rien, qui n'avaient plus aucun sens, et pourtant, autrefois, les deux personnes qu'il voulait le plus protéger, Rogue sentit les larmes dans sa gorge. Les larmes qui refusaient obstinément de couler, coincées en travers de son gosier, se refusant à le libérer d'un poids.

Il était anéantit. Brisé. Plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens à ses yeux. Plus rien qui le rattache à une quelconque raison, la mort des deux personnes qu'il n'avait su protéger correctement venait de le faire sombrer, il avait baissé sa garde, et sa magie avait pris le dessus. L'éclat venait de s'éteindre, l'ombre envahissait son âme, brisant sur son passage toute lucidité.

_**Destruction.**_

* * *

><p><strong>J'avoue en être assez fière de celui-ci, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais bon XD. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et je ne sais pas si je vous dit à demain car je n'ai absolument pas commencé le prochain thème *PAN* Merci encore pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent 8D<strong>


	7. Futur

**Et oui me voilà pour le dernier thème de cette week. Bon je dois vous avouer qu'a début je ne pensais pas du tout le faire, j'y arrivais vraiment pas, j'avais pas le temps, j'ai faillit jeter l'éponge. Mais ça me faisait mal au coeur de pas finir ce que j'ai commencé. Et puis je sais pas je n'avais pas envie de vous décevoir, vous fan du RoYu si vous lisez.**

**Et donc, je pense que c'est le moins bien de tous, y'a pas photo même, je suis épuisée, et je l'ai pas corrigé, mais c'est avec fierté que je clôture cette week. J'ai était trèèès contente de pouvoir participer, de vous faire partager mon amour du RoYu et aussi de pouvoir vous lire vous autre C: !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je crois avoir répondu à tous mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un sonnez moi, je suis tellement épuisée et paumée que je sais plus ce que je fais *PAN***

**Note d'auteur plus longue que le drabble lui même *meurs* Bref, finis de blablater, on se retrouve en bas!**

**Septième thème**** :_ Futur_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Futur<strong>

Il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient s'expliquer en ce monde. Il y avait des éléments qui nous échappaient, mais jamais on ne s'y attardait.

Les sensations que l'on ressentait, les sentiments que l'on éprouvait, ces choses que l'on ne pouvait comprendre. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi leur façon d'être était de cette manière et pas d'une autre, pourquoi l'on réagissait différemment face aux épreuves rudes que la vie organisaient en silence. Tout comme personne ne pouvait prédire les obstacles du futur.

Yukino s'était toujours demandé de quelle manière les esquisses de son futur se traceraient. Elle se souvenait qu'étant enfant, sa sœur lui avait souvent raconté de merveilleuses histoires sur le prince charmant. Bien entendu, la jeune enfant y avait cru, elle avait imaginé son prince, la beauté de sa vie future, la peinture exquise de ses rêves d'enfant.

Mais alors, le drame avait entaché le merveilleux tableau de sa vie insouciante. La disparition de sa sœur avait provoqué la chute de ses songes. Les courbes parfaites du chemin futur avaient était effacées, laissant simplement les débris de souvenirs s'enrouler sur eux-mêmes, disparu dans l'oubli.

Allongée sur le dos, la jeune femme scrutait le plafond de son regard de bronze, la pénombre de la pièce agrandissant ses pupilles pour ne former qu'un précipice énorme bordé par la couleur délicate de ses iris.

Elle réfléchissait simplement. La nuit disait-on était porteuse de conseil. Cette affirmation pouvait paraître ridicule pour certains, après tout, la nuit ne faisait pas vraiment de différences avec le jour, les humains avaient d'eux même instauré ce principe basé sur quelque chose de totalement abstrait. Mais pour d'autre, cette phrase avait énormément de sens.

La nuit était synonyme de régénératrice, porteuse de la vie, elle était mère du renouveau. La nuit était reposante, admirable pour son calme plat, elle détendait imperceptiblement les gens qui se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, cette entité aux bras soyeux et chaleureux.

Mais la nuit était pour d'autres le seul moment ou enfin, les pensées se rejoignaient, berceau de l'introspection, la nuit aidait à se retrouver soi même. C'est ce que faisait la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs à cet instant précis.

Ca faisait quelques nuits qu'elle ne dormait plus tellement, les questions l'assaillaient, son esprit ne se reposait plus tellement. Son corps était sans cesse plongé dans un niveau d'excitation élevé. Envahi d'un délicieux stress, une peur magique.

Lorsque sa sœur lui tissait son avenir avec la poussière des étoiles, Yukino ouvrait des grands yeux émerveillés, brillants de sûreté, d'impatience et éclatant de rêves. Elle avait toujours espéré épouser son prince charmant. Lui donner une partie de son être et veiller sur la moitié de son partenaire. Elle avait était la petite fille princesse comme la plupart des jeunes filles. Mais jamais dans sa plus tendre enfance elle n'aurait pu imaginer les sensations qu'elle éprouverait lorsque ce jour promis arriverait réellement.

Alors elle profitait de cette nuit aux apparences si paisibles pour réfléchir, pour gérer la nouvelle palette de couleur de son cœur.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que le combat contre les dragons avait eu lieu, qu'ils avaient tous ensemble, contribué à bâtir un avenir où ne régnerait pas la destruction, la désolation, le sang, la peur et les larmes de douleur. Ca faisait aussi plusieurs mois qu'elle avait consenti à rejoindre la guilde qui l'avait humiliée. La guilde qui en quelque sorte avait contribuée à la rendre plus forte après l'avoir rabaissé plus bas que les sourires de son cœur.

Mais surtout, cela faisait quelque mois qu'ils s'étaient doucement mais sûrement rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment imaginé comme ça, le prince de ses rêves, au contraire, le portrait brillant du parfait amant était l'opposé de celui du dragon de l'ombre. Mais peu lui importait. Le jour où sa sœur avait disparu, ses rêves s'étaient dissous, l'encre de son histoire effacée par le temps.

Et puis il y avait eu ces sourires en coin, ces sourires volés, ces cœurs qui s'unissaient. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que le cœur pouvait à ce point souffrir de bonheur. Ils avaient commencés par se tenir la main lors des retours de mission, puis quelques mots avaient étaient chuchotés, des promesses s'étaient tissés entre eux. Elle, l'étoile aux dorures d'argent, lui le dragon aux contours obscurs. Ensemble ils avaient réussi à équilibrer les tons, ensemble, ils ne broyaient plus du noir, ensemble, ils brillaient. Délicieuse constellation enveloppée d'ombres éclatantes.

Puis il était parti en mission, seul avec son compagnon de toujours, son frère d'arme et maître de guilde. Parce qu'ils avaient eu besoin de se retrouver, ce contre quoi, Yukino n'avait rien à redire. Après tout, elle comprenait que deux amis veuillent se retrouver seuls de temps en temps. Il en allait de même pour elle et Lucy, qu'elle prenait le temps d'aller voir quelque fois, avec qui elle adorait discuté de tout et de rien, mais surtout pour partager ses angoisses.

Yukino ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Elle ne le savait pas déjà étant enfant, mais elle avait appris à imaginer le meilleur en n'importe quelles circonstances grâce à sa sœur. Mais lorsque son étoile qui lui montrait le chemin à suivre s'était éteinte, elle avait perdu foi en ses rêves et avait oublié le futur merveilleux d'une enfant pleine de songes.

Aujourd'hui, alors que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers celui avec qui elle partageait son lit, ses craintes et ses joies, celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de prédire l'avenir pour savoir qu'elle allait se marier au retour de son dragon.

Comme elle n'avait plus besoin de rêver à sa vie alors qu'il était son présent.

Cœur silencieux dans la nuit, songes partagés, Rogue et Yukino s'endormirent loin l'un de l'autre, mais le ciel d'ombre et d'étoiles veillait sur eux et leur futur.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates, je le prendrais pas mal, en plus c'est un truc guimauveux comme pas possible, scusez moi T_T<strong>

**Enfin bref, merci encore à tous de m'avoir suivi, je vais essayer de faire le thème bonus sur l'UA pour demain mais je ne garantis rien. MERCI !**

**VIVE LE ROYU! PETITE PENSEE POUR LE PAPE DU ROYU J'AI NOMME MON CLONE ! VIVE LE ROYU ET LE ROYU *PAN* Vive vous chers lecteurs C: **


	8. UA - Cure d'étoiles

**Et voilàààà! Je tenais absolument à faire plaisir à ceux qui voulait un UA. Et c'est un petit cadeau pour vous remercier tous! Donc je ne suis pas fan d'UA, j'ai du coup beaucoup de mal à en écrire. Je ne garantis rien sur le résultat, j'ai produis ça en une petite heure et demie il me semble, j'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger, donc il se peut qu'il soit bourré de fautes, mais comme il me reste encore du boulot pour le lycée, ça passe après *PAN***

**Alors. Cet UA pour la petite anecdote, devait à la base ressembler à l'univers de Pandore Hearts, ça aurait carrément était un crossover en fait *PAN*. Mais finalement, j'ai pensé à un épisode de Merlin que j'ai vu il y a peu. Pour ceux qui connaissent vous allez sûrement reconnaître C:**

**Donc au final, un univers qui ne m'appartient pas vraiment, des perso non plus, enfin à part le roi. Je vous laisse lire ce truc niais et encore merci à tous !**

**Thème Bonus**** : _UA - Cure d'étoiles_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cure d'étoiles<strong>

Le jour venait à peine de se lever, berçant le monde dans la douceur des teintes orangées du soleil. Les rayons mutins de l'astre traversèrent les rideaux délicats des fenêtres des habitations.

Le royaume s'éveillait peu à peu, choyé par la lumière du renouveau. Des bruits de charrettes commençaient déjà à se faire entendre, l'écho des graviers secoués par les sabots des chevaux se percutait au calme apaisant de la matinée. La voix des paysans travaillant dès l'aube se mélangeait aux délicats chants mélodieux des oiseaux, qui s'était fait caresser par les rayons du soleil.

Une atmosphère délicieuse semblait découler de cette matinée ordinaire. Et pourtant, Yukino, jeune servante au château ne semblait pas être du même avis.

La jeune femme avait des cheveux blancs comme la neige, aussi pure que les cristaux translucides qui se déposaient sur le monde lors des périodes fraîches. Ses grands yeux de bronze semblaient briller comme les étoiles de la nuit, alors que le soleil s'amusait à faire valser des éclats de lumière dans ses prunelles.

La jeune femme trempait un linge dans une bassine d'eau fraîche posée à proximité du lit ou dormait encore le Prince. La chambre était immense, et pourtant elle paraissait bien insignifiante à côté des autres pièces qu'arborait le château.

Malgré son espace imposant, elle était presque vide, seulement armée du strict nécessaire. Un lit à baldaquin occupait la majeure partie du pan de mur qui faisait face à une gigantesque porte en bois massif, ornée de quelques inscriptions en argent. Deux fenêtres étaient encastrées des deux côtés du lit, une troisième ornait le mur de droite. Une armoire avait était placé contre le mur à droite de la porte d'entrée. Et enfin, une petite table à la gauche du lit, servait de lieu de travail au Prince.

C'est sur cette table que la jeune femme avait positionné la bassine d'eau qui ne semblait pas vraiment très stable. La surface translucide du liquide laissait apparaître des ondes de mouvement, comme si un vent venait faire plisser sa face soyeuse.

Les rayons du soleil levant plongeaient la pièce dans une clarté obscure à cause des rideaux opaques blancs qui se dressaient devant les carreaux transparents.

Il régnait dans la pièce un silence dérangeant. La jeune fille ne semblait pas à l'aise dans ces mouvements, comme si la panique la submergeait à chaque petite contraction de ces muscles. Son regard était anxieux, et son souffle rapide.

Délicatement, elle épongea le tissu humidifié puis le porta au front du dormeur. Elle le tamponna avec une lenteur extrême alors que le Prince s'agitait dans son sommeil. Sommeil qui apparemment ne devait pas être du à sa volonté.

La couverture laissait apercevoir son torse imberbe dégoulinant de sueur moite, alors que des bandages paraient de son épaule pour traverser diagonalement sa poitrine. Le tissu blanc laissait entrevoir quelques tâches d'un rouge pourpre, significatif d'une blessure récente.

Yukino continua avec douceur de tamponner son visage contracté par la douleur, soulevant par la même occasion ses cheveux noirs de jais qui collaient à son front. La jeune femme ne connaissait pas bien le Prince. Elle n'était qu'une simple servante.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de travailler pour le Prince, d'habitude, elle exécuté les ordres de la pupille du roi. Une jeune femme au caractère bien trempé qui ne la traitait pas toujours de la meilleure manière. Cette femme était tyrannique, tout comme son père l'était avant sa mort. Minerva avait un fond absolument cruel, et elle ne laissait rien passer lorsqu'il s'agissait des ordres qu'elle donnait.

Alors elle n'avait approché le Prince qu'occasionnellement, sous l'œil vif de sa maîtresse qui vouait un amour sans faille à son en quelque sorte, frère adoptif. Yukino n'avait jamais vu d'un bon œil cet amour à sens unique, alors que la brune jouait avec tous les hommes de la cour. Sa conquête du moment était un jeune écuyer blond très proche du Prince. Elle ne le connaissait pas tellement non plus, car finalement Minerva la gardait souvent captive sous sa garde. Cette femme était une sorcière au cœur de pierre, mais Yukino lui vouait une loyauté sans faille, car c'était grâce à elle qu'elle avait pu intégrer cette vie au château.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était à elle que l'on avait demandé de prendre soin du Prince, alors que sa maîtresse partait en mission avec le roi, pour trouver la bête qui avait précipité l'héritier du trône dans un coma profond. Alors elle veillait sur lui, sans même le connaître, sans pouvoir percer l'ombre des mystères de ce jeune homme ténébreux qui ne parlait quasiment à personne.

Une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que son sommeil s'agitait encore une fois, comme s'il eut était en train de se battre contre les ombres de son âme, le mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Elle avait appris par la chef cuisinière du château, une femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle, aux longs cheveux blancs semblables aux siens et aux yeux bleus pétillants de malice, que la créature qui avait attaqué le Prince était venimeuse. Elle avait, en s'attaquant à lui de la sorte, provoqué dans son âme un précipice d'où il ne pouvait s'échapper. Elle lui avait murmuré à l'oreille que le Prince était alors condamné, parce que rien ne pourrait éclaircir les contours de son âme empoisonnée.

La jeune femme avait alors retenu les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues trop pâles. Elle ne le connaissait peut-être pas, mais elle savait que c'était un Prince qui malgré ce que les gens pouvaient dire, avait du cœur. Il ne parlait pas tellement avec les autres, mais il agissait toujours en leur faveur. Il était serviteur de son royaume, même si il le faisait dans l'ombre. Les autres ne le voyait pas toujours, mais elle, elle le savait.

Elle avait voulu pleurer, parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte que malgré tout ce temps passé dans le même château, elle n'aura jamais pu faire sa connaissance.

Maladroitement, Yukino passa sa main dans les cheveux trempés de sueur du jeune homme qui soupira de mal être.

Elle l'avait toujours trouvé beau. Parce qu'il était lui-même, parce qu'il avait une part de secret qui l'intriguait, parce que contrairement à son ami écuyer, il n'avait pas la prétention de se trouver lui-même irrésistible. Il avait toujours était modeste, toujours était discret dans sa façon d'être, et aux yeux de Yukino, c'est ce qui le rendait beau. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu se permettre de baver sur le jeune Prince. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se rincer l'œil comme les autres femmes de la cour, lors de ces entraînements à l'épée qu'il faisait avec son ami blond.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était là, seule avec lui, et elle pouvait se permettre de l'observer, d'admirer chaque parcelle de sa peau, de dévorer les contours de son corps.

La jeune femme rougit atrocement en se rendant compte de ses pensées mesquines alors que le Prince souffrait mille douleurs. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, même en position de faiblesse, parce que même blessé, il continuait à se battre.

« Je suis sure que vous allez guérir Prince. Vous allez réussir à vous en sortir, j'en suis persuadée. Parce que vous êtes un homme fort et courageux. Parce que vous êtes merveilleux à mes yeux. »

La blanche avait murmuré ces paroles dans le calme plat de la pièce, seulement perturbé par quelques gémissements de la part du Prince. Puis elle prit sa main entre les siennes et déposa un chaste baiser, un simple effleurement, une délicate caresse, sur ses mains un peu trop abîmées par le combat.

Puis elle retira le linge du front du malade, le trempa encore une fois dans l'eau désormais tiède, réchauffée par les rayons du soleil qui chauffait à travers le rideau blanc de la fenêtre au dessus du bureau. Elle le déposa sur son front fiévreux avant de se lever et de disparaître de la pièce.

Yukino poussa avec délicatesse le battant de la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit. La nuit venait de tomber, et il était l'heure pour le Prince d'avaler une mixture que le médecin du château avait concocté pour apaiser le jeune homme, pour rendre sa mort moins pénible selon ses dires.

La blanche ne se sentait jamais à l'aise avec Dame Polyusica. En effet la femme médecin détestait la compagnie des autres et préfère s'enfermait dans son cabinet en tête à tête avec ses plantes sans que personne ne vienne la déranger sous aucun prétexte. Alors Yukino redoutait toujours de devoir aller la voir pour quelques services. Minerva devait le savoir car elle s'amusait à l'y envoyer très souvent.

Mais elle savait que cette fois-ci, c'était pour apaiser les souffrances de son Prince. Alors elle n'avait pas hésité à se porter volontaire pour aller chercher la potion.

Maintenant, il suffisait juste d'essayer de faire avaler cela à un dormeur malade. La jeune fille frissonna en se disant que finalement, tout le monde savait que ce liquide qu'elle tenait entre ses mains servait seulement à rendre sa mort moins douloureuse, ils prévoyaient déjà tous son départ pour l'autre monde.

« Yukino ? »

Alors que la jeune femme aux de bronze s'efforçait de fermer la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, ce qui lui fit échapper la fiole qu'elle peina à rattraper avant qu'elle ne se brise.

Elle avait eu peu l'occasion de l'entendre lui parler, mais à chaque fois, les notes de son timbre de voix s'imprégnaient dans son cœur pour que jamais elle ne l'oublie. Elle se retourna alors pour faire face au Prince qui était assis sur le lit, la couverture couvrant seulement le bas de son corps.

Une fois la surprise passée, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle ne savait même pas comment il pouvait s'en souvenir. Alors qu'elle allait bafouiller quelques excuses avant de s'enfuir, le brun l'interpella de nouveau.

« Merci. »

Yukino le regarda avec incompréhension. La pièce était seulement éclairé par la lueur de quelques bougies disposées sur le bureau du jeune homme, faisant valser d'étrange ombres sur son visage encore un peu livide. Et elle se surprit à penser qu'il était terriblement séduisant, lorsque les ombres et la lumière valsaient sur son visage fatigué.

« J'ai entendu ta voix.

- P..Pardon ? Vous devez faire erreur mon Prince.

- Rogue. »

Le léger sourire que lui offrit le Prince lui fit perdre ses moyens et elle rougit de plus belle. Il avait donc entendu ce qu'elle avait chuchoté le matin même. Prise d'une gène insoutenable, elle bafouilla quelques excuses et prétexta une tache qui l'attendait puis elle partit sous le regard impassible du Prince.

« Merci pour tout Yukino. »

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que perdu dans l'ombre de la maladie, sa voix avait atteint le cœur du prince ténébreux, et que grâce à elle, la lumière d'une étoile s'était mise à briller pour le guider hors de l'emprise de la mort.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même ! Et à la prochaine C: !<strong>


End file.
